mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:If you have lore questions, don't hesitate to ask
Hello all, My name is Julien Pirou, I am one of the writers and designers working on the Might & Magic series. I joined the team at Ubisoft during Might & Magic Heroes VI as a level designer, then joined the writing team for the two adventures packs, the Shades of Darkness expansion pack, and then on Might & Magic X (my baby :)) Currently I work on Heroes VII on level design once again, and also writing several of the game's campaigns. I figured I could give you guys a hand, whenever possible :) I might not have much time to write actual articles, but at least I can answer questions and maybe clarify some stuff, share pictures or concept art, and so on. Cheers :) Julien Welcome. I don't know many people from any dev studio that actually visit wikis, so your presence is appreciated. All right, here are few questions that could be clarified (always poked my interest): #What is Raelag's fate after, per Tieru's command, goes to the east to meet the orc tribes? #Some say that Cate Griffin, wife of Slava, duke of Griffin, was actually killed. Supposedly, Deirdre, her sister, disguised herself as Cate and spread her influence among her sister's sons and daughters. Is this true? For the only source that is given is in French. Energy X ∞ 17:37, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Here are some answers: : 1. I hope that's a topic we'll be able to tackle in a future game, so I cannot answer it in details yet :) : 2. Indeed "Cate" is actually Deirdre, but the switch occured even before her wedding with Slava and the birth of her children. So Deirdre is really the children's mother. We have an article about the Griffin Dynasty coming up on Heroes VII's Shadow Council in a few days/weeks, and there will be a paragraph dedicated to Cate/Deirdre. : Marzhin93 (talk) 17:45, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Ah, thanks. Energy X ∞ 17:55, July 11, 2015 (UTC) The article in question has been posted today :) Marzhin93 (talk) 18:35, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I read that. Good clarification on that. Energy X ∞ 19:11, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Hm, I don't exactly remember, but it seems I copied some content from somewhere, regarding trivia about H6, in my sandbox. Are these facts true? Energy X ∞ 13:27, July 29, 2015 (UTC) I actually compiled that list back in the day :) Shared it on Celestial Heavens IIRC. All of it is 100% true ^^ Marzhin93 (talk) 22:15, July 29, 2015 (UTC) By the way, I'll be on Twitch September 8th at 6pm CEST(GMT+2) for a special Might & Magic Heroes VII live stream. It will primarily be an introduction to MMH7 map editor but there will be some cool surprises for the 20th Anniversary of Heroes! :) Marzhin93 (talk) 18:46, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I'll mention that in tomorrow, in the diary. Energy X ∞ 19:40, September 5, 2015 (UTC) If you missed it, the twitch is on replay here :) Besides the fact we announce the Lost Tales of Axeoth bonus campaigns for H7, it ends with a 30 minutes-long interview with Jon Van Caneghem himself :D Marzhin93 (talk) 21:24, September 8, 2015 (UTC) : The video of the interview with Jon Van Caneghem is now watchable on youtube by itself :) Marzhin93 (talk) 23:09, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I've started posting some Might & Magic X character art on my pinterest board. Feel free to grab it for the wiki if you wish :) Marzhin93 (talk) 20:42, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Will do that eventually, thanks. Energy X ∞ 21:21, September 15, 2015 (UTC)